1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a surface-mounted semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing the same and a method of mounting the same, a circuit board and a flexible substrate with the same mounted thereon, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
To pursue compactness in semiconductor devices, bare chip mounting is the ideal, but since in this case quality control and handling are difficult, the need is met by processing as packages. As such packages, in response to the requirements of finer pitch between the pads of the semiconductor chip by the adoption of fine pitch mounting and more compactness, and also the call for efficiency in volume production, there are TCP (tape carrier package) units using TAB (tape automated bonding). Conventionally a TCP has the locations required for TAB covered with resin to form a completed package. Conventional TAB has, as for example shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-31500, in FIG. 7, outer leads passing through outer lead holes. The outer leads of a TCP using this TAB has the outer leads projecting in a row at a fixed spacing from the side surfaces of the package. If this form is maintained while attempting to reduce the size of the package as much as possible, and meanwhile an attempt is made to increase the number of leads, then it becomes necessary to reduce the lead width, and also the spacing between adjacent leads. However, with this means there are limits on the arrangement of wiring, and it is necessary to find a different means of further increasing the degree of freedom.
Moreover, even if the degree of freedom is increased, it has been necessary to easily carry out bonding of the outer leads to the circuit substrate.
A TCP using conventional TAB in this way has thus presented problems including problems in relation to freedom of wiring layout and problems in relation to the ease of bonding.